Just a sleepless night
by LostInThoughtDR
Summary: A short one shot for Tumblr's Jeyna/Jasper Shipweek. Jason is trying to locate Reyna in his memories and what exactly she meant to him during a sleepless night in the Zeus Cabin


It's Jeyna/jasper Ship Week on TUMBLR! So dedicated to that, I'm going to take a halt from all my other stories and _try_ to post a small one shot every day! Im going to TRY, key word: try. I have to do a essay for AP history due wednesday so I probably won't have all day to work on these stories.

Jason:

Jason was having another sleepless night again at Camp Half-Blood. It wasn't quite _sleepless_ but he preferred it that way. Every time he dreamed, he would regain another small hint of his past. Anyone would guess he would be glad to be regaining his memories but Jason was terrified about it. What if he had ruined everything he had at Camp Jupiter being here at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron told him this was Hera's biting and it was suppose to go this way according to her. He actually thought this was rather a good idea to make the two camps work together but he couldn't help but to feel afraid. Would the Romans take him in again, forget everything that happened...? Jason couldn't lie to himself. He couldn't go back and think that everything will be normal again. His memories weren't much. Simply names; faces _if_ he was lucky. The one that scared him the most was the memory of a girl named _Reyna._

He knew she meant something different to him than his other friends: Dakota, Gwen and Bobby. He felt …guilty. He liked Piper, a lot. But the memory of Reyna made him question himself. Was he doing something wrong? He probably was. He had felt like he was doing something wrong ever since he set foot here and he knew it was more than him being an _outsider._

Jason turned on his side on the small bed. _Reyna, Reyna,_ he thought and tried to find a face for the name. He thought and thought but nothing really came to mind. He sighed and turned, laying on his back. He said that he was Praetor of the first Legion as he battled the giant. If he recalls correctly, there were always two praetors. For some reason, he didn't think Gwen, Dakota nor Bobby was praetor. Was this girl Reyna the other Praetor? Something inside him told him he was correct. Wait, did this mean he was dating on the job? Jason sighed. That sounded familiar, he thought.

Jason tried to figure out how Reyna looked. The only picture he could come up with was a tall girl wearing a toga. It wasn't wrong, he thought, Romans wear togas. The toga was purple adorned with golden buttons. A dark brown braid over her shoulder that reached down to her upper waist. He pictured her with dark eyes like they were guarding something inside her and sun-kissed skin -she probably was out-doors quite often.

Jason smiled softly at the picture. He wondered if he pictured her correctly. He would be really angered if he didn't.

_Strong, _Jason thought to himself, _she was strong. And hardheaded. But she was still caring. Very caring. Some might misunderstand her but she cared about the camp very much. It was hard to make her smile but after she actually smiled, it felt great. She had a pretty smile too; a dimple would appear on her right side since she only had one dimple. Her brows would knit together a bit when she was thinking, and her nose would flare when she was mad. _

Jason chuckled to himself a bit. He didn't know if those were real memories or if he had made them up. He was too scared to know the truth. But he continued thinking about Reyna. He tried to remember a moment with her but of course, nothing came to mind. But no worries, imagination worked too.

He tried to think of any place she would have liked to go or any place he would like to go. A scenario came to his mind. It was the beach! The water had flicks of red and orange since the sun was almost completely set, the sky turning into a dark blue. He looked around and there was a bonfire. Sitting on the sand a few feet away from the fire was a girl. She was wearing khaki shorts and a knitted sweater, the outline of a bathing suit top underneath. Her hair was curly, and probably a bit damp, combed over her shoulder yet the wind was blowing on her hair. Jason smiled at the sight of her. It made him feel at home. The girl raised her gaze and looked at Jason.

"You're finally back" Reyna said with a smile.

Jason didnt know what to say. "Y-Yeah..." He said as he walked over her slowly. She patted the sand next to her for him to sit.

Jason sat next to her and faced her. She was smiling at him contently and then looked back at the fire. Jason wanted to say something, ask stuff, but everytime he was about to voice a question, no noise came outside his mouth. It was a pretty clear message. He couldn't ask for his past. But Reyna was right in front of him.

He felt Reyna nudge him on the shoulder, "You are being ridiculously quiet. Thats unlike you" She said.

Jason wanted to bit his tongue. He wanted to ask so much but he wasn't able to. "Yeah..." He said awkwardly. She gave him a small -was that pity?- smile. He slowly felt himself getting closer and closer to Reyna until their lips met. He almost felt like she was waiting for that kiss and it _finally _happened.

Jason smiled in his sleep softly. He had snoozed off a few minutes ago when he was thinking of Reyna.

N/A: Hey guys

Favorite and Comment please! At least comment/review since I love reading them.

Feel Free to giving me suggestions for my next story. Should it be pre TLH or not? During or After they defeat Gaea?


End file.
